Infinity, Dream, Definitely
by Livia 'Leeloo' Lima
Summary: A história que todos querem conhecer. A história de Trinity. Seu passado, como ela se tornou a heroína que conhecemos e amamos. Um tributo, literalmente.
1. Prefácio

A/N: Sou para muitos a presidente oficial do Trinity Fan Club, tamanha é a minha admiração pela nossa heroína. Fazendo juz ao meu título, comecei a escrever o que será o maior tributo que Trinity jamais sonhou receber. Vocês ficaram satisfeitos com o que aconteceu com ela no fim de Revolutions? Eu não. Estou aqui justamente para que aquilo não estrague a grande personagem que ela é e para que ela jamais seja esquecida.

Disclaimer: O universo Matrix e seus personagens pertencem ao irmãos Wachowski e Warner Bros. Eu não estou ganhando dinheiro com essa história. Não me processe!

Agradecimentos: À Anne Wachowski (outra vez), pelo apoio contínuo e comentários certos nos momentos certos. O que seria de mim sem você, Irmã... E ao meu querido, amado, idolatrado beta-reader e amigo Enigmatrix, que me ajudou a desempacar os capítulos mais longos. Brigadão, Enigma!

------------------

**Infinity, Dream, Definitely - Um Tributo a Trinity**

**Prefácio - Um Espeto na Mente**

_Você não sabe o que é, mas está lá, como um espeto em sua mente._

_(trilha sonora: Nirvana - Smells Like Teen Spirit)_

Ela era uma garota muito inteligente, aplicada na escola. Sua curiosidade e sede de conhecimento eram seu motor, eram a faísca que a impeliam a viver. Mas a escola foi ficando limitada, sua curiosidade passou a ser vista como excentricidade. Apenas lhe respondiam que não era preciso saber disso ou daquilo, não agora, tão mocinha. Mas ela não aceitava, algo nela a impedia de se acomodar. Frustrada, passou a procurar informações por si própria e sentiu-se como que descendo a toca do coelho. **Alice no País nas Maravilhas** ainda era seu livro de ficçao favorito. Através dele ela imaginava como seria descobrir um mundo diferente de tudo o que se pensava. Desejava seguir o coelho branco e, quem sabe, se tornar a **Rainha Vermelha** de todo o absurdo. Desejava mostrar a todos que o que eles consideravam _normal_, não passava de um sonho. O que é "normal"? O que é real?

_O que é real?_

Foi quando ganhou seu primeiro computador. Era um trambolho, uma máquina esquisita e pesada, uma caixa desengonçada, porém a mais moderna. Seu mundo mudou. As respostas não estavam mais tão longe, encaixar-se não era mais necessário. Máquinas são máquinas, não pessoas que pensam e julgam. Alí, ela tinha todo o controle. Alí ela sabia como sanar suas dúvidas. Não levou muito tempo para que ela se tornasse uma hacker. Estava tudo lá, esperando por ela, pedindo para ser entendido, estudado, decifrado. Muitas dúvidas foram sendo consumidas nessa prática. Noite após noite, a frente de seu computador, ela imaginou que todas elas seriam respondidas. Foi quando a maior delas surgiu, como o coelho branco, passando apressado, gritando que é tarde.

_O que é Matrix?_


	2. Parte1 Cap 1 THE Trinity

**Parte I - Trinity Infinity**

**1.1 - THE Trinity**

_(trilha sonora: Linkin Park - Session)_

A curiosidade e a sede de conhecimento de antes agora serviam a um único propósito: descobrir _o que é Matrix_. Talvez por isso ela não saiba muito bem porque usa o nick **Trinity** agora. Talvez porque parece... **certo**. Ela nunca desejou um nome muito grandioso, mas mal sabe ela a grandeza que seu nome ganhará. Ela não se importa.

Sua fama foi crescendo. Sua competência reconhecida, seu talento respeitado. Muitos pensam que ela é um homem. A maioria dos caras faz isso. Mas ela não se importa. Ela não é mais apenas Trinity, ela é agora **THE** Trinity. Ela não se importa. Ela vai juntando as peças de um quebra-cabeças distorcido.

Informações esparças, desconexas, nada se encaixa. Mas ela não se importa. Ela conhece sua pergunta e não vai descansar enquanto não obter uma resposta. Ela não se importa, ela quer saber.

_(trilha sonora: Propellerheads - History Repiting)_

**#UNAUTHORIZED USER LOG ON:#**

**TRINITY ** Ainda nao consegui descobrir o que é Matrix.

**GHOST ** O que voce acha que é?

**TRINITY ** Ainda nao consegui nenhuma pista, tudo parece que se perde a um certo ponto...

**GHOST ** Já ouviu falar de um tal de Morpheus?

**TRINITY ** Muito pouco. Porque?

**GHOST ** Ouvi dizer que ele sabe o que é Matrix. Podem ser boatos, mas nunca se sabe...

**TRINITY ** Vou pesquisar. Te aviso se encontrar alguma coisa. Até logo.

**GHOST ** Até.

**#USER LOG OFF TRINITY# **

Morpheus era uma pessoa bem misteriosa, assim como ela. A diferença era que ele era bem mais difícil de encontrar. As informações sobre ele eram poucas e superficiais. Não eram o bastante. Ela foi fundo em sua pesquisa. Encontrar Morpheus era sua prioridade agora. _Se ele sabe o que é Matrix, é ele quem eu preciso encontrar primeiro._

Pista atrás de pista, hack atrás de hack, crack atrás de crack, invasão após invasão. Assim ela foi, seguindo Morpheus. Rastreando seus passos, farejando sua presença. Não haviam barreiras nem mesmo leis que a impedisse de encontrá-lo. A maior invasão ainda estava por vir, quando a última pista se encaixou. O banco de dados da Receita, considerado praticamente impenetrável. Uma tarefa impossível, para não dizer perigosa. Mas ela não se importa. Ela não teme o perigo. Para ela nada é impossível.

Ela não se importa.


	3. Parte1 Cap 2 IRSDBase

Disclaimer: Não é meu, já disse...

A/N: Valeu pelo review, Juni! Legal ter uma fã... E a história continua.

------------------------------------

**1.2 - IRS-DBase**

Sua vida acabou se convertendo em uma rotina de decifrar códigos. Ainda frequentava a escola, é verdade, mas apenas seu corpo estava lá pois sua mente estava a procura de Morpheus.

_(trilha sonora: Radiohead - Fake Plastic Threes)_

-Alô-ôu? Tem alguém aí?

-O que é?

-Finalmente saiu do transe! Quando você traz esses papéis cheios de números pra escola parece que você fica em outro mundo! Que coisa!

-E o que você queria tanto falar comigo, Kate?

-Eu e as meninas vamos ao shopping, quer ir com a gente?

-Estou ocupada, fica pra outro dia.

-Sempre outro dia... Quer saber? Cansei de você! Tá certo que você é meio CDF e tal, mas tudo tem limite! Se dependesse de mim você estaria se divertindo com as suas amigas, como deve ser, ao invés de ficar trancada com aquele computador cafona.

-Ainda bem que não depende de você.

-Aff... Sabe onde encontrar a gente, se mudar de idéia.

Mudar de idéia não era algo que estava em seus planos. Ela já havia investido muito tempo estudando a estrutura do mainframe da Receita. Ela já sabia o que fazer. Agora, não havia mais volta.

_(trilha sonora: Linkin Park - Breaking the Habit)_

**#UNAUTHORIZED USER LOG ON:**

**TRINITY> ** Falta pouco, eu vou entrar.

**GHOST> ** Voce está certo disso, Trinity? Pode ser uma loucura...

**TRINITY> ** Em toda loucura existe um traço de lucidez, meu caro.

**GHOST> ** Copiando as minhas citaçoes, rapaz?

**TRINITY> ** Aprendendo com o mestre.

**GHOST> ** Estou falando sério. Federais podem te achar. Ouvi histórias de hackers que foram pegos pelos federais e desapareceram do mapa. Nem sinal deles, completamente desaparecidos.

**TRINITY> ** Você me conhece, Ghost. Sabe que eu não me arrisco à toa. Sei que vale a pena.

**GHOST> ** Boa sorte. Dê notícias.

**TRINITY> ** Até.

**#USER LOG OFF TRINITY# **

E assim ela conseguiu. Todo o planejamento de vários meses tinha sido de grande valor. Entrou, copiou os arquivos sobre Morpheus e saiu. Segurança era primordial, ela tomou todos os cuidados antes, durante e depois da invasão. Perfeita. Ela havia conseguido. Uma ponta de orgulho ameaçou nascer sob seus olhos azuis mas ela não deixou. Ainda era cedo para comemorar. Invadir a Receita era apenas um passo em sua busca. Era apenas o começo.

--------------------------------------------------

Novamente, reviews serão muito bem aceitos, obrigado...


End file.
